


No More Suffering, No More Tears

by RukaIsAFan



Series: Sheith Prompts and Other Little Dabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Sad, The Suit, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: It only takes a blink to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One day in a Discord chat, I made myself sad when I thought about "The Suit" and what it could do.

Keith held back the scream in his heart at the empty cockpit.

Shiro was gone. Not dead, not stolen, just... _gone_.

He couldn't breathe. The images kept replaying over his in head. Pilot error. Shiro's battered form as he lost hope in surviving. The two of them sitting next to each other, Shiro in pain and talking as if he was dying. Shiro telling Keith that if something if something happens that Keith needs to lead Voltron.

Then something did happen when everything was going well. Shiro got his bayard. They defeated Zarkon. It should have been a happy moment.

Now he was alone in his room trying to sleep and Keith didn't know if it was by his choosing this time.

Keith looked at the bodysuit that the rebel Galra force gave him when he underwent their trial. He remember the strange sensation when Shiro helped him put it on. It wasn't the Black Paladin being next to him and helping him dress as he learned after. After his ordeal and the somewhat unsurprising revelation of his heritage -it answered some questions but gave Keith more questions- Shiro told Keith about the suit as he redressed, it projected the wearer's greatest hope and fears.

He was given the bodysuit and kept the knife that could easily turn into a sword. A way to show proof of his lineage, but it came at the cost of insensitive jokes, innocent questions, and attempts to try to overcome prejudice. All this time Keith thought he was human, but signs kept pointing in his life to make him think otherwise. All Keith wanted right now was the one person who accepted him with all his flaws and knew that the Red Paladin's heart was troubled by and unknowing of the truth as the others around him.

In his absence, Keith realized that Shiro became more than someone that was like a brother to him. It wasn't that Keith was dependent on the Black Paladin, but the loss of his smile, the change of tone when he talked to him, the way Shiro sometimes break out of his self-enforced leader role just for him... all of it made Keith realized that he fell in love.

The uncertainty of Shiro being alive or dead....

Keith stood up from his bed and strip himself bare of his clothes, crossing the room to brush his hands on the Blade of Marmora's bodysuit. Shiro, just one more time. He had to say good bye or tell him. Even if it wasn't really Shiro, Keith needed the closure just in case.

The bodysuit was much like his paladin armor in that it self-adjusts to his form, and Keith looked examined himself in the dark bodysuit. Perhaps in another reality Keith wasn't on Earth, that he grew up among the galra of the Blade of Marmora, but he wouldn't have met Shiro.... No. Keith would have met Shiro again. Even if as two passing strangers, even if they were light years away, Keith would have met Takashi Shirogane. And he would probably have lost him.

A chill ran down Keith's spine and he sat on his bed with only the glow from his suit and the emergency lights in the room as light, waiting for Shiro.

He didn't show.

Keith closed his eyes and let out a choked cry. This was foolish. Pathetic. Selfish. Shiro may be dead or alive, and no one for certain which it was. No one was doing anything about Shiro and Keith was put in place as the leader. All of people, he was given command and he was fighting against an empire he thought was dismantled because no one told him that Zarkon had a heir, because no one told him that destroying the Galra Empire isn't as simple as taking down the head of it. He wasn't a leader, he was someone deemed socially unfit, cold, distant, Galra-blooded, and too emotional at times to be rational. Shiro was wrong about him. He was lost and drowning.

"Keith?"

Lifting his head up Keith saw a blur of a familiar figure, Shiro. He wiped the tears clinging to his eyes and saw the Black Paladin into focus. He sprung up from his bed and nearly tackle the taller man to ground, feeling as if his heart exploded with relief.

"SHIRO!"

"Hey, buddy." Shiro laughed as if he was taken off guard by the way Keith was clinging to him.

Keith sucked in deep breathes as he felt Shiro's arms wrap around him in an embrace. Shiro wasn't warm. He laid his head on the soft shoulder of Shiro's paladin suit, letting himself sink into embrace. Keith wanted to be like this forever, forever with Shiro.

But it was impossible. Shiro didn't smell like anything, he was absent of the scent of roses, bergamot and cedar wood from the personal toiletries he kept on the ship mixed with sweat and grease. He wasn't real, and Keith knew when he took off the suit this Shiro would disappear again like the real one.

"I want you to stay." Keith whispered. "I don't know... I can't do this. You're our leader. I- _I need you_."

"Keith, I know." He responded, brushing his Galra hand through Keith's hair. "You can do it."

Something wet fell onto Keith's cheek, the illusion created by the suit was crying. Keith looked up at the crying Shiro and pressed his finger to wipe the tears away. Both paladins met each other's eyes before Keith took a leap of faith by putting an arm around Shiro to pull him down into the kiss that Keith regretted never giving him.

There was no warmth in the kiss and Shiro tasted of nothing. This Shiro wasn't real and Keith would go back to reality where Shiro wasn't there next to him, that past tense was used to refer to Shiro, where the scent on his clothes would fade over him, and memories of him blurred.   

"You have to live without me. I'm gone." Acceptance was on the Black Paladin's face despite sadness in his grey eyes as they release themselves from the embrace.

"I can't! Shiro! Please don't go! I need you!" No. Don't leave him. Keith tried to grab Shiro, but it was if Shiro was dosed with oil. His pulse rise and his vision started to darken.

"Shiro! Shiro! I love you! Shiro!" Keith cried out to the illusion.

"Keith. I know." 

* * *

 He was laying in the middle of floor next to an empty hanger when he woke up. His eyes were red and cheek burned with the salt of his tears.

It was morning, already.

Tonight, he'll try _**again**_.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed this. I have a [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Rukaisafan) and a [Tumblr](http://Rukaisafan.tumblr.com) as well in case you want to talk about Shiro and Keith conspiracies. 
> 
> Sorry for making you all sad. Okay... not that sorry, but still.


End file.
